


The Truth of Reality

by YappiChick



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: F/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father turned to Dastan.  “How are you holding up, my son?  I know Nazim’s betrayal must be affecting you greatly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! :D :D
> 
> Written for 2010 Yuletide

“Must you return to your father’s household so soon?” Tamina asked as they walked through the courtyard.

Dastan flashed a cocky grin at her. “Please don’t tell me you are going miss me too much, Princess,” he replied sarcastically.

“Not at all,” she returned smoothly, unperturbed by his banter. “I want just wondering what kind of suitor would leave his wife-to-be so shortly after their engagement had been announced.”

Dastan’s smile faltered slightly. He didn’t want to leave Tamina in Alamut. But he knew that she wouldn’t be willing to leave her city and he needed to speak with his father, especially in light of Nizam’s betrayal. “The type of suitor who must uphold his duties…something that I am sure you can understand,” he replied.

She studied him for a second before answering, “I do.” She paused for a second before leaning close to his ear. “But when you return, you _will_ tell me the truth about what you know about the dagger. Don’t think that I believe that you just happened to know its significance. ”

Dastan felt his smile return. He didn’t truly expect for Tamina to be hoodwinked by his act of ignorance concerning the dagger. After living out that horrific timeline with the murders of everyone he loved, it felt good to be able to enjoy Tamina without the worry that something terrible was going to happen to her.

“I suppose that’s acceptable, but only if you ask nicely,” he replied dryly.

She pulled back, looking at him strangely. Dastan knew she was trying to piece together why he was so comfortable around her. He knew she would probably figure out the reason why before he returned to Alamut. Tamina was not a fool.

Finally, she offered him a rare half-smile. “Travel safely, Prince,” she said sincerely.

“I will, Princess.”

The journey to his father’s palace was swift; his brothers and the rest of the soldiers traveling with them were eager to rejoin the king and recount the treachery of Nizam.

When they arrived, his father, along with dozens of members of the royal court, sat in the throne room, eager to hear about the events that transpired. Dastan stood to the side as his brothers reported what had happened since they had left the capitol city, including Dastan’s revelation of Nizam’s treachery and the planned marriage between Dastan and Tamina.

Dastan watched as his father listened to their recount of what happened silently, never once interrupting his sons. “If it wasn’t for Dastan and his wisdom, there is no telling what Nizam's lust for power would have done to the Persian Empire,” Bas concluded.

All eyes turned to Dastan who held up a hand awkwardly. He wasn’t use to the public praise of his brother. “Just doing my job,” he said, prompting an awkward laugh from the group around them.

His father stood up and nodded once to his sons. “It is a sad day in Persia,” he announced solemnly, looking at his three heirs. “My brother, Nizam, has proven himself a traitor to the crown and to all who live in Persia.”

“See to it that all of Nizam’s sympathizers are found,” instructed the king to his eldest son.

“The Hassansins were working with him,” Dastan said.

Gasps of disbelief sounded around the room. “But, I outlawed them years ago,” King Sharaman replied.

“Nizam had other plans,” replied Dastan. “You will find them.”

The king looked at Dastan momentarily before nodding. “Go. Take my best men with you,” he told Tus. “But be on the alert. They are not to be underestimated.”

Tus bowed slightly. “As you wish, Father.”

Sharaman turned to Dastan, “Come, Dastan, walk with me,” he said, walking away from the others.

Once they were away from his brothers and the other royal court, his father turned to him. “How are you holding up, my son? I know Nazim’s betrayal must be affecting you greatly.”

Despite knowing his uncle’s intentions longer than anyone else, Dastan still felt the raw pain. He thought of how his uncle, the person who he considered to be his closest ally outside of his father, called him trash, how he vowed that he would leave him in the sewer if he was successful in turning back the sands of time.

How could he have been so ignorant to his uncle’s true feelings for him?

On the journey back, he had asked himself the same thing repeatedly, but was no closer to an answer than when he had first asked the question.

“Dastan?” his father prompted softly.

“It is difficult to believe,” he finally said. “He was my mentor. I didn’t think he would be willing to do something so selfish.” The vision of his uncle, standing at the sands of time, willing to risk damning the world in his desire for power, flooded his mind.

“But, you revealed the truth, Dastan. You stopped him before he could carry out his plan,” his father said proudly.

“This time, yes,” muttered Dastan. The memories of the deaths of his entire family -and Tamina- still weighed heavily in his mind.

The king didn’t hear his son’s quiet words. He clasped his hand on Dastan’s shoulder. “Perhaps it was your destiny to stop him.”

Dastan smiled. “I believe we create our own destiny, Father.”

“Wise words, my son,” Sharaman said. He looked at Dastan, studying him closely. “There is something that happened that you have not yet told me. I sense a profound change in you that runs deeper than learning about your uncle’s disloyalty.”

“It’s nothing,” he answered quickly.

Too quickly apparently, for his father revealed a knowing smile. “This wouldn’t have to do with my youngest son being betrothed to a certain princess, would it?”

“Perhaps,” he replied, not making eye contact with his father.

Realization dawned on the king. “You _love_ the princess! But, how? You only just met her.”

“If I were to tell you, you would not believe me,” he answered.

The king stood in front of Dastan. “Tell me what happened, my son.”


End file.
